City of Safe Haven
by digitman
Summary: not much to say except to enjoy and leave suggestions contains mob talker mod
1. New home

**DISCLAIMER I DO NO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT** **CHAPTER 1  
** "Slow down Abraham this isn't a race." I said putting the boxes down and stretched my arms. "Let him go at his own pace, Ramirez were late enough as it is." Julian sighed stretching his arms to " I still can't believe how you got us in trouble Julian, now we got to do all this work for Mr. Miller ." I complained "Relax were almost done anyways, now come here and he- CRAP RAMIREZ HELP." Julian screamed. As I turned around all I could see was the incoming fist hitting my face, I didn't have time to react I couldn't do anything, All I could remember seeing were those white eyes and the sinister smile.

**Two years later Julian's p.o.v  
** I slowly opened my eyes still after all these years that I would wake up to my old bed in my old room but I knew like every time I did that it wasn't going to happen not yet at least there had to be way to get back home I would find a way. I dismissed the idea and got up looking around my new home. I yawned and slowly walked over to the garden. I looked at the growing wheat, it looked to be ready to pick but not yet, I was worried though my food stocks had become dangerously low and I knew I would have to go outside to hunt, I shivered at the thought, On my first night in this world I had no idea of what lurked in the night, I still had scars from my narrow escape from those monsters, I soon relaxed knowing it was daytime. I trotted over to my storage area looking for my weapon chest, once I found it I took out my freshly made iron sword, the mining yesterday had paid off big time for me. I closed my chest and made my way to the door. As I reached to the door handle I took a deep breath and promised myself I would only be out for 20 minutes at the most considering how short the days were in this world. I opened the door to be greeted by the deep forest lurking with who knows what ahead. Then a thought had popped up in my mind, the memory of the two friends I had before I came here, wondering if they had made it to this world and wondering if they were still alive  
** Sorry for the short chapter promise to make them bigger in later chapters this was just the introduction to the upcoming story until next time **


	2. a helping hand

** CHAPTER 2 ** **RAMRIEZ'S P.O.V  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT  
"**Two years, two fucking years I've been stuck here." I thought aloud as I paced back and forth in my castle. I had to admit though I had done a lot in that time. When I had first came here the first thing I tried to do was to find my friends in my surrounding area. When I finally gave up the search I knew I wouldn't survive if I had kept walking around trying to find a way out of here or my friends. So I kept myself busy getting food and resources. I had first started in a cramped dirt house in the the side of a mountain, then I leveled up to a small hut and so forth. But now after two years of solitude I have built a humongous city and a castle that were protected by walls that were at least 3 stories high. Once I had completed it all I felt proud but was soon depressed knowing it would all be empty with me as its only citizen. But I had grown accustomed to the loneliness and had kept myself busy making the city bigger .I had also built my city deep in the mountains to keep it secluded from the outside world. But I had built towers on the mountains to look over the surrounding area for anything to tell you the truth, In fact that sounded like something I would be doing minute  
**JULIANS P.O.V  
"**So far so good." I thought as I lugged the heavy load of meat in my backpack. I knew I would be having a good feast tonight. But as my mouth started to water from the smell of the food I noticed the sun had started to go down. I had spent more time outside than I had planned. My fear had come back like a stab of a knife. I stated to jog my way home trying not to tire myself. The last thing I wanted was to get mauled out here because I was too tired to go any further. The sun had started to go behind the mountains and soon was gone completely and out came the moon. "Oh shit." I groaned hurrying my pace. I could start to hear the moans of the zombies start to grow. I could finally see the outline of my house, just a few more yards. When I thought I was going to make it safety home i heard a swooshing sound and was suddenly stopped by an ender man. I looked up at it in terror not looking directly into its eyes. I knew my iron sword couldn't defeat him, it was over for me. But it didn't attack it just stood there, I then heard rustling from nearby trees and another ender man came out there was one more but she didn't look like one, she looked human beside her ender clothing. She looked to be In a bad condition since her eyes were dropping and her clothes were torn. When she saw me she sighed in relief. "You traveler D-Do you have a place I can stay for the night."  
**End of chapter 2** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, new ones will be released daily if I can manage it. Leave a review if you guys have a comment or suggestion and ill see you guys next time**


	3. A old friend

**Chapter 3 Ramirez's p.o.v**

as I sat on my wooden chair in my mountain tower overlooking the world below I started to think if there was anyone in this vast world. There had to be something other than animals here. The thoughts of my friends had slowly came back to my mind. I hadn't thought about them much since my first day here. I didn't see a need to and knew it would have made me depressed anyways. As I was thinking of them I was alert of smoke coming from the forest. I got up and tried to look closer. I got barely make orange in the forest. It hit me, forest fire. But what had caused it. There was no lighting so it couldn't have been natural. I looked away knowing if I kept on thinking about it I would have to go check it out. But what if there was someone there….

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I thought aloud as I rode my horse into the forest. I promised myself I would just find the cause of the fire and head back to my safe haven. But as I got nearer I heard the distinct sound of screams…..human screams. Now I was making my horse go as fast as it could forgetting all the rules I told myself I would follow. My curiosity had taken control of me. One way or another I was going to find someone. When the screams were loud enough to be a few feet away I quickly got off my hose and hitched it to a tree. Then I broke into a sprint towards the voices. "Don't let them get to the Town Hall, We have to protect the survivors!" I heard someone yell, but slowly that voice started to sound familiar until I finally knew who it was. I ran into the clearing of what I now saw was a village. There were bodies all over the ground and people running everywhere trying to find a place to hide. But I didn't care about that, the only thing I cared about was the man who was on a horse, with his sword in one hand and shield in the other trying to defend the now doomed village. It was Abraham.

**This is one big cliff hanger isn't it, who's attacking the village , who's The person Julian met, Why is Abraham leading the villagers, Stay tuned to find out, may be putting a poll up soon.**


	4. New enemies

**I just want to say thank you for whoever has read this far into the story, I have no plans of stopping this story any time soon. Also I want you to know there is no "Main character" between the guys, they will all be getting equal parts to the story soon.**

CHAPTER 4

after I realized I was going to live after all, I put away my iron sword and went to go help the girl. "I do have a home close to here I would be happy to take you over there." I insisted, helping her walk. Her ender men followed closely behind us. "What is your name stranger?" she asked trying to start a conversation. "Julian, Julian Lopez, and you are." I replied"Andr."She answered. When we finally arrived at my house I opened the door and held it open for Andr and her ender men. When I was about to start asking questions she abruptly stopped me."Please I need sleep, ill answer your questions in the morning, could you show me to my room?" Andr asked. I nodded and pointed to my room which was the only one. She walked into it and closed the door. Her ender men guarded the outside letting me know I wouldn't be going inside. I sighed and walked over to the couch. This was going to be a long night.

**RAMIREZES P.O.V**

I just stood there I couldn't belive it there he was. Everything stopped for a minute in my world. My full attention was focused on Abraham which I have to admit wasn't a good idea considering everything that was going on. But the world soon came back to its normal pace and I soon saw villagers, with stone swords raised gathering next to Abraham getting ready to defend the village to the last man. I then saw what they were fighting. At first I thought they were typical zombies, but soon saw the six arms grow out of their body. Then they started to grow more eyes, maybe four or five at the most. But was most terrifying was their speed. It seemed impossible for zombies to run that fast. The only thing that went that fast were…spiders "oh, shit."I whispered

**ABRAHAMS P.O.V**

I couldn't let them get to the survivors inside the town hall. After everything we worked so hard for, it was all crumbling right in front of us…..and Stacy. My sorrow quickly grew to anger. "Let's kill these sons of bitches!" I yelled leading the charge into the enemy. My few followers charged behind me as we got closer to the monsters. Once one was in my range I slashed at is head sticking my sword through it. On the other side, one was about to overtake me but was soon decapitated by a villager. I had gotten off my horse with my shield in front of me and my sword raised. When I was about to make another attack I glanced over my shoulder and stared wide eyed with my mouth gaping open." Ramirez?" I thought aloud but was tackled by one of the creatures. Luckily I had time to put my shield in front of it to hold it off. As it tried to bite its way closer to my face, I could feel its saliva slowly dropping down on my cheek, I dared not to look at its teeth knowing they were razor sharp. I slowly looked over to see Ramirez run over, now noticing me and kicked the thing in its head. It stumbled off me a little dazed of what had happened. I didn't give it the chance to get back up and cut its head off before it could get back up. I breathed hard slowly getting over my near death experience. "Goddamit Ramirez, don't shock me like that again."

**One of my longer chapters. Please be sure to follow favorite and review, it really makes me want to continue this story. until next time.**


	5. aftermath

**CHAPTER 5  
RAMIREZ'S P.O.V  
**  
I looked around the battlefield. Most of the villagers were either dying or dead but had made a big dent in the attacker's army. There were a few monsters left which the remaining defenders were taking care of. Abraham sat down and sighed "They took us by surprise Ramirez, if we would have known ahead of time, a lot of people would have been alive." Abraham said "Whats done is done Abraham, let's just worry about looking for survivors." I replied looking around. Abraham got up and looked at me in my eyes, I could see all the anger still bottled up "Ok so we find all the survivors and then what, rebuild this weak ass village and hope those pricks will leave us alone, Ramirez do you know how many people I've lost in the past 2 years, at first I grieved for them but no one else seemed to care NO ONE IT WAS JUST ME AND STACY AND THOSE BASTARDS HAD TO KILL HER TO,NOW I SEE WHY NO ONE CARED ITS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPENNING!" he shouted and sat back down. One he calmed himself he began again "I always tell myself things will be better in the future but the truth is, its not, if these villagers were made to die, repopulate and then die again, well fuck this I'm done being their mayor they can defend themselves by themselves." He said and started to walk away. I ran up to him and stopped him "Abraham wait, what if we can round of all the survivors and make the follow me I promise no one else has to die."

**MEANWHILE IN THE PALACE OF THE ZOMBIE SPIDER QUEEN**

One of the spider zombies had walked up to his queens throne and kneeled "You may rise. "She announced "My lady the ender kingdom has fallen to the the wolfcelots and they have taken control of it." The zombie announced." Damn them, the ender kingdom is huge the least they could do was share, I did help those mutts after all." she grumbled "There's still more news my queen, during a raid on a village we found two humans, they didn't seem like those villagers, they seemed to be stronger and smarter than those pesky villagers but sadly we had lost the battle and couldn't retrieve them." he said "hmmm… well I'm sure we'll be seeing them again soon enough, even though it's tempting I can't send any of any of my minions to go after them since we need everyone for the battle against the mob queens, but let everyone know if they do see them, do any means nesscisary to bring them back here alive, but barely if you have to. "She finished the monster bowed and left the room. "Real humans, must be the work of that blasted devil, no matter I shall see to it that one them is mine." she thought with a wicked smile

**End of chapter 5**


	6. The story of downfall

**Chapter 6**

I woke sore from the night on the couch. I yawned and looked around. That's when I saw them. Andr's ender men, only they weren't ender men anymore, or at least didn't look like them. But they still stood there frozen still and hardly blinking. One was a guy, he had pitch black hair and purple eyes, he was wearing a black sweater with black cargo pants. The other one was a girl. She had brown hair in one big braid. She had the same purple eyes as Andr and the other guy, she was also wearing a skirt with a long sleeved shirt. I knew I would have to wait for Andr. I got up and went towards the kitchen. I opened my chest and looked inside it trying to find the meat I had gathered yesterday to eat. "You guys hungry." I asked the two guards. The girl looked at the guy and checked for approval but he had shaken his head no, but I could tell they were starving. I sighed "Well ill just make extra anyways." I said taking out all the food I needed.

When Andr had come out of the room she seemed well rested and ready to take on anything, when she had seen her ender men turned human she sighed and said something to them I couldn't hear. She had walked over to the kitchen as I had finished with all the food and set it on the table. "Wow that's a lot of food you got there." Andr said "yeah. Well that's the last of it." I mumbled and sat down as Andr had sat across. I looked over at the guards "This is your last chance". I warned, they both looked at Andr and she nodded. In an instance they had both found a chair and started to take pieces of the meat that was on the table. I chuckled and the guy gave me a glare that said "shut up."

After we had finished I sat back with my stomach full. Everything was gone and I mean EVERYTHING. We had ate the meat to the bone. The guards then got up and walked outside guarding the entrance. "Don't mind them, they guard me with their life everywhere I go and all the time, the guy is Mark and the girl is Brittney." Andr explained "But why?" I asked puzzled. She sighed "Well I guess I better start explaining "As you may not know I'm the princess of the ender men or ender people considering some of us are girls." She said "Well that's not surprising." "Wait there's more, Yesterday when you had found me in the woods I was running from my doomed kingdom, Know that's something i would never do but I was desperate, you see a couple of days ago breeds of different mobs had started to pop up all over the world." "You mean hybrids?" I asked "Yes exactly, they hadn't seemed much of a threat, we actually tried to make peace with their princesses at first, but they were greedy, most of them wanted hybrids to take over and all the existing mobs to vanish, of course we had dealt with it by force but they were to powerful. Yesterday my kingdom was attacked by a hybrid of wolfs and ocelots, they were as strong and big as wolfs and they had the incredible speeds of ocelots, we were no match for them, my kingdom had fallen in the matter of minutes, I had to flee with my guards away from the attacking hybrids, we had barely made it actually, my subjects had also fled across the world trying to find places to hide or regroup with any survivors, but there's one last thing, you see every princesses of the mobs have a amulet, its super fragile and if the gem breaks all of the princesses subjects will turn into the equivalent of a villager. I had mine locked away but the hybrids managed to break it, now every ender person will forever be a villager." She had finished with a tear in her eye. I felt terrible, that pretty much meant that there would no longer be ender me-err ender people in the world that would look like the tall black creatures although I did feel a little safer going outside in the dark, but just a little. I just wondered how the other mobs were holding out.

**IN THE SKELETON** **KINGDOM SKELLYS P.O.V**

This was turning from bad to worse, those damn creatures were to much Most of the kingdom was shattered and my skeleton's were spread wide trying to stop those THINGS. I couldn't even tell if they were chickens or creepers. "Skelly their jumping of the cliff's overlooking the kingdom and gliding down, Were losing all our forces since they keep on blowing up whenever they touch the ground." My general said "That's it, to many people are dying, retrieve the amulet with some guards and send them and everyone else to the creeper kingdom. were all leaving." I ordered. "Maybe if me and Cupa work together we can hold out the next wave." I thought hoping I was right


	7. Old memories

**Chapter 7  
Ramirez's P.O.V**

It took about a day to rid the town fully of the monsters and gather up all the survivors. I couldn't believe how little survivors there were, but seeing all the bodies and burning houses I wasn't really surprised. But I knew what I had to do, I would bring them all to the city, I couldn't let anyone else die, not after Abrahams rage. As we were getting ready to leave I could smell the hint of something burning. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary and thought it was just from the raided village. I wanted to ask Abraham if he had smelled it to but he seemed to be gloomy so I didn't want to make him any more upset, because when Abraham was mad, boy was he mad. We were lucky to have some carts that were still in good shape that some villagers had owned and hooked them up to some horses so that the people could ride in them and so we could place any supplies that we had found. Once Abraham gave me the thumbs up I told everyone it was time to go and we started the trek towards the city. But I still couldn't get that smell out of my head.

**JULIAN'S P.O.V**

. I couldn't have believed the fire would have come that fast. First Brittney and Mark had come inside wide eyed interrupting me and Andr's conversation "Andr it smells like something burning outside, I think we should move NOW." Mark warned pulling at Andr's arm. Andr however got out of his grasp "Relax Mark you and Brittney are probably imagining things." Mark shook his head "Trust me Andr I know, when something bad is happening, beside with how weak you are I cant take any chances." Mark replied. Andr's mouth was wide open. Even Mark knew now that he had chosen his words wrong. But Andr, who was trying to control her temper said "Listen to me Mark, I assure you there is nothing coming this way." "Bu-." Andr then gave him a glare that showed just how angry she was. Mark soon backed up and walked outside. Brittney had went over to Andr and tried to calm her down while I went outside with Mark letting the girls be on their own.

Mark was outside looking into the forest, trying to find something, maybe the smell. I went over next to him and followed his gaze. "You know you totally screwed up your wording don't you?" I asked "Big-time." Mark replied not looking at me. "I'm sure she's not really mad at you its just th-." "Julian." Mark interrupted "Yes?" "Would you please shut up and leave me alone." I nodded knowing he needed some alone time and went back inside.

Whatever Brittney did, it seemed to have worked. Andr and her were both laughing like there was no tomorrow. I went over to them and sat back down about to start a conversation. When my nose stung. Andr started to cough and Brittney started to rub her eyes. I then knew Mark was right. I grabbed Andr and Brittney's hand and raced for the door opening it and tumbling outside. Mark was on the floor coughing hysterically while smoke engulfed our surroundings. "Brittney take Andr and start heading straight, the fire probably cam from behind ill take care of Mark, GO." I yelled, Brittney didn't need to be told twice and soon grabbed the now weak Andr and started to race out of the smoke. I went over to Mark and got him up and put his arm over my shoulder. "Come on *cough* we can *cough cough* make it." I said trying to see through the smoke which was hopeless since it made eyes sting. "Come...on *cough* almost..there." I said to myself. I knew buff Mark was weighing skinny me down by a ton but I had to keep on going... I just had to. I had to face the facts and know I was going to die, but there was no way I was going to leave Mark behind. When I had finally gotten little ways through the fog I could start to see a little better. In the distance I could make out Brittney and Andr way ahead. They had stopped at a cave and I saw Andr down. But the fog then covered up my view again and soon overcome me. I fell with Mark on top of me and soon blacked out from the lack of air.

**Abraham's P.O.V**

The journey was actually peaceful even though we traveled through the night. It seemed there were less mobs than before. I just smiled and enjoyed and the walk to Ramirez's "Safe haven" or whatever it is. Nothing seemed safe anymore to me, not after everything that had happened. I just couldn't believe what had happened since I first came here. I was also sad to leave my home village, I had so many memories there, mostly sad ones though. The village went back a long way for me. The villagers there had taken me in as their own and fed me and given me a place to stay. As a sixteen year old I had taken things for granted then but soon knew how hard the villagers worked and started to help them as soon as I could. I grew especially close with the previous mayor Mr. Henderson as he treated me like a son. He was the one who offered me a home in his mansion and had taught me the ways of the villagers. I had never questioned the wise old man and always listened to him...well most of the time. Even though he always wanted to keep me safe I had mined with the other villagers and hunted animals with the sword that the blacksmith had given me as a gift. It had a diamond center while the rim was obsidian. When I asked him about it he shook his head and said he never revealed his blacksmith ways.

But when I had stayed there for a few months I had walked into the woods wanting to explore outside the boundaries of the village. I kept walking thinking to myself about the people that I had seen the day before but were gone the next, Like my friend Shane, he was my age and he always come with me on mining and hunting trips, we went everywhere together and became good friends. Henderson had told me that Shane and the other villagers went off to live on their own in the wild and had left during the night, but it was strange he never let me leave the house at night to go and say goodbye to the villager's or to Shane when he knew how close he was to me.

As I went deeper into the woods, amazed at its wideness, I started to hear digging. As curios as I was I went towards it but was soon horrified and knew the scene that I was seeing would forever be stuck in my head. There were about six villagers. Four of them were digging a massive hole while the other two were throwing bodies into it. as I looked at the bodies I could start to recognize people that I saw everyday in the village and who had always greeted me. There bodies were mangled and brutalized so bad that some I could barley even recognize. But then I saw Shane, his right arm was missing and his left leg and been bitten into everywhere. His face was scratched up and it looked like he was missing a eye. It looked like something you would see in a zombie movie but real But I then saw the village priest Mr. Jackson saying a quick prayer over the dead villagers before they were thrown into the pit.

When I had seen Mr. Henderson again I had confronted him about the bodies and he soon sat me down and started to tell me about some "mobs" that have been attacking the village and were growing every day. I didn't want to stand by and see people disappear everyday, especially the people I had gotten close to so I came up with a idea. Since I had some experience in fighting with all the trouble Julian had gotten us into when we were back on Earth, I had gathered a group of volunteers from the village and taught them hand to hand combat and how to wield swords, I had to admit it took time but in a month or so but Soon, the village had its own small army and Mr. Henderson who didn't like the idea of me getting hurt but decided,to appointed me leader of the army. So everyday my soldiers guarded the village, escorted villagers to forests to cut down trees and did our job to protect everyone. But one of my soldiers stuck out the most. She was the most eager to fight and learned quickly out of the rest. she had always talked about me to the other villagers as if I was a hero or a savior. She had always volunteered to have guard duty with me and had always tried to hang out with me wherever I went. I had liked her company but told her not to treat me as a hero because I wasn't but a friend. That's how I had first met Stacy.

**Longest chapter that I've written. I hope you guys enjoyed. I might do a couple of chapters focused on the backstory of Ramirez and Abraham. Whatever makes it good. Until next time**


	8. Safe haven

**Chapter 8  
I'm going to try to stop with the old small chapters and try to make them longer like the last one.**

**Ramirez's P.O.V  
**

I looked over at Abraham who didn't seem upset but kind of sided tracked, as if he was thinking about something. I ignored it and just paid attention to the trip, which was taking longer than I had expected. I knew at this pace we weren't going to get to my city anytime soon. All the villagers seemed happy and were talking or just looking around. I hoped that the sun would come up soon so we could see better, I also didn't trust the lack of monsters and stayed vigilant. But overall it was pretty peaceful. I was mostly thinking about the villagers. Happiness had come to me when I found out that there were people I could finally talk to after these two long years of being alone, I'm not going to lie. When I had first gotten stuck here, the world seemed lonely for a social person like me who always needed someone to talk to. I thought I would go insane sometimes when I talked to myself. But I had kept myself from losing my sanity thankfully.

Before I had made the city, when my shelter was only a dirt house, my thoughts were the only things that had kept me company. Trying to keep myself busy had helped, but it wasn't enough. I had found these type of cats and wolfs when I was harvesting wood and other things and found ways to tame them. I had about 30 pets in a month alone and had grown when I upgraded my houses, I had named all of them and always talked to them. It seemed crazy but when your alone, you do things you'd never expect to do. But then when they had taken up all my food I had to get rid of most of them and finally was stuck with two. a wolf and a cat who's names were Mandy and Katy. But no I had to have more companions. When it snowed in my city, I remembered making snowmen in the winter. When I had made the bottom and the middle, I decided a pumpkin that I had carved for the seeds inside, would make a awesome head for it.

When it was finished I smiled at my creation but was then blinded by a bright light and was amazed when my vision had came back. The snowman was alive. It started to move around and I was even happier. I kept him in a shed covered in snow so that he never melted. Even though I had all the creatures with me, I was still depressed, I knew then that nothing could compare to a real human being. That's why I stopped thinking about people, it always made me sad. What really had kept me going though was building the city. The thought of someone else living in this world other than the monsters that roamed the night had been trapped in my mind no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it. That's probably how people went insane. I guess what's been keeping me going these years is making the city bigger hoping that one day someone would come and stay here with me. It didn't matter if it was a group or a single person. I just wanted someone to talk to, Make friends with, just someone that could talk. Crazy that that idea had kept me going for two years.

**Abraham's P.O.V**

As I was in the village wall, looking for any monsters, Stacy had come up and sat next to me. "Mind if I help you with the watch?" she asked smiling. I nodded continuing to look at the horizon. Stacy had long brown hair with ocean blue eyes, she was the same age as me and had always watched me. I'm not saying it was stalker status but whenever I was around her and her friends or just her alone she would always give me a quick stare and when I looked back she quickly looked down with her smile and blushed. When I had started the army she was the first one to volunteer and had come to me early in the day to sign up. Stacy always had a smile and was a friend to everyone.

"So did those two people who wanted to join the army make it?" Stacy asked, I laughed "Stacy, you already know I accept everyone." I said. She blushed but soon laughed with me. Without warning she had rested her head on my shoulder. I was never good around girls back home, Ramirez always tried to hook me up with his girlfriend's friends or whoever he could find. Me and Ramirez are opposites, I'm tall, he's short, I have long hair, he has short hair, I'm good at sports, he isn't. I guess Ramirez just had a charm that attracted girls I didn't, Stacy had made me hesitate. "You know, I never thanked you for starting the army Abraham, lots of people would be dead now if it wasn't for you." She whispered into my ear. I looked into Stacy's eyes for a moment. I could see the fear and hurt she felt during the attack that killed her dad, which was the same attack that had killed Shane. Her mom said she cried the whole day and wouldn't leave the house. I didn't find out about that until much later since I was grieving over Shane at the time. That was another reason Stacy had joined the Army.

I looked away for a moment and gave Stacy a hug with one arm. "It's Tom's turn to watch now." I said about to get up when Stacy had pulled me close and kissed me. My eyes were wide open when she had stopped. When she saw how surprised I was, she had blushed looking down like old times. "I-I'll see you around S-Stacy." I stuttered going to go get Tom. As we walked toward Ramirez's safe haven I smiled remembering Stacy. But then I got sad again remembering her dying as I sat there holding her thinking how I cou- "Abraham?" Ramirez interrupted. I looked at him. "Were here." I looked up seeing the walls that had stopped us.

I stood there wide eyed at how far stretched and big the walls were. "Luckily I had kept the gate open while I was out to get you so we can go right in." Ramirez had said as he entered through the giant obsidian looking gates. I was even more amazed when we had entered the walls. It looked like something right out of medieval. I could see houses, shops, a giant market, a town center and a castle in the distance. Ramirez had grabbed me by the arm "You head up the castle and find yourself a room. I got to find all these villagers homes, I'll meet up with you as soon I can." He said and went towards the villagers, helping them with their stuff. I did as Ramirez said and took the long walk to the castle looking around the city as I walked.

**Julian's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes expecting a white light, all I could see was darkness. A pain then shot in my lungs and chest which made me groan "Julian, Julian are you ok?" Brittney said as she kneeled over me. I rose my head and nodded, looking around. We were inside a dark cave with only a small light source coming from a pit of lava not too far away. I saw Andr and Mark lying next to each other unconscious. "Are they going to be ok?" I asked "Yeah they should wake up in a while once they regain conscious." Brittney answered putting her back against the wall, trying to get comfortable. I looked outside the entrance seeing the smoke going past the cave. "It shouldn't get to us as long as we stay a good distance away from the entrance." Brittney said.

I went over to where Brittney was and sat down next to her. "Thanks for saving us Brittney we would be dead if it weren't for you." I thanked "don't mention Julian." She smiled "You must be pretty strong to have carried both if us back here." I said amazed since Mark was pretty heavy. "We Ender people are strong, we were lucky when we turned human to keep most of our traits and powers, otherwise we would have been we-"Brittney stopped thinking she would offend me but I laughed. "I am pretty weak without my sword." I said continuing to laugh, Brittney soon laughed with me.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. castle

**Chapter 9**

Abraham's P.O.V

I never would have imagined things like this would be possible in a world like this. I was too caught up in battling monsters to think of upgrading the village to anything like this. I was getting close to the castle that was positioned in the middle of a hill which was surrounded by walls. It also had another gate like the entrance guarding it but it was wide open for me. I was surprised not to see a moat but I guess Ramirez didn't want to do anything cheesy. I went into the castle and first entered a wide room with a throne at the end. I then turned left and saw a big wooden door. I opened it and saw the kitchen with boxes of supplies everywhere. I also saw furnaces and pots in the room I exited it and went through another room. This one interested me the most. It was a long flight of stairs going down.

There were torches giving little light as it went kept on going down. I went down them in a hurry wanting to know what was at the bottom. As soon as I got the bottom there were to doors to the left and right. One looked clean and strong while the other looked old but still strong. I went through the old looking one and saw iron bars line the walls making rooms with iron doors as entrances into them. There were about ten of them. I looked through one of them and saw a bed and some water and food. The first thing that popped into my mind was "dungeon". I got out of there quickly not wanting to find out if one of the cages were occupied. I looked at the next door and opened it.

When I entered I saw a long corridor going straight, even darker then the stairwell. I walked through the hallway feeling the water dripping through the cold brick stone. At first I thought this would be another dungeon but was soon amazed when I got to the other side. There were gold, emeralds, diamonds, and tables that looked to be made of obsidian with books on them. There were tons of each treasure overflowing each double chest. I exited the room before the riches got ahold of me and went back to the upper floor.

Now all that was left were a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. I walked up them and soon found myself in a hallway with doors on each wall. I knew these were the rooms and went through one of the doors to find a bed with a double chest. I unpacked my stuff from my backpack and put it everything away I was lucky to have transported here with my backpack when I came to this world. It helped me to carry all my stuff around. Once everything was where it should be I headed back to the throne room and waited for Ramirez.

**Julian's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes suddenly to realize I had fallen asleep. I then looked at Brittney who had her head resting on my shoulder, asleep. Mark and Andr were still asleep, but breathing. I saw the smoke had ceased and the fire was clearing up. When I had experienced my first forest fire here, I panicked and thought it would last for days like in the real world. But all it took was a matter of hours for the trees to fall and the fire to disappear. I got up waking up Brittney who yawned and went to go look after the others. "Shouldn't they have woken up by now?" I asked "Yeah they should have, but they seem fine, maybe all they need is a good slap to the face." She said at first I thought she was joking, but then she reached back her hand and let Mark have it. The way it sounded made me shiver, I would never get Brittney mad if I knew what was good for me.

Mark started to mumble something we couldn't understand. That didn't seem good enough for Brittney so she slapped his cheek again. It was even louder this time. Mark's cheeks were a deep red and might have been bleeding. Mark shot up after the slap and touched his face."What the fuck did you guys do to me." Mark snapped wincing at the touch of his face. "Oh come down big baby, I've done worse." Brittney snickered. Now all that was left was Andr. Brittney walked over and shook her violently trying to wake her up without hurting her. In about ten minutes Andr woke up. I sighed in relief. "Is everyone ok?" Andr asked concerned. Brittney and I nodded while Mark gave her a dirty look and went outside. I could tell that Andr knew she deserved it and had a guilty look on her face. "I didn't really want to get into another fight so I helped Andr up and motioned her and Brittney outside. "Come on it's about time we make some ground. Once we were all out of the cave I looked around checking were we should go." Let's start to head north towards the mounta-." I was interrupted by a low growl behind me.

**Ramirez's P.O.V**

It took the rest of the day but I finally did it, I found all the villagers homes in the city. Some were stubborn and wanted the biggest houses for themselves when there were few of them. Now there all asking if they could set up farms and businesses in the city. I told them all I would take care of them tomorrow. I actually almost forgot that Abraham was waiting for me at the castle and raced back. There were things that. Had to be settled between me and him tonight.

** I was thinking of making Ramirez and Abraham stay in the city and do things there while Julian goes of on adventures. But if that seems like a bad idea then please tell me. This doesn't seem much of a plot yet but that's because it's not, more of just a sub plot. The real plot will begin after I can finish doing something in the story. But anyways Until next time**


	10. one by one

**Chapter 10**

**Abraham's P.O.V**

"Abraham my boy come here for a moment." Mr. Henderson called when I had entered the house. I walked over and he motioned me to sit down with him. These few weeks had been good ones, no one had died and we've been keeping the monsters at bay, but Henderson hasn't been leaving the house a lot like he used to. I was getting worried "Listen Abraham, You've been a good boy to me ever since I took you in. You've made everyone enjoy life for once and stopped the mobs from attacking. You contributed more to this village than anyone here and proven to me that you can be a good leader and pull these villagers out of dark times and make them good." Mr. Henderson smiled. "What are you saying?" I asked "I'm growing old son, I've seen this village through the beginning when it was only a few shacks and have seen it grow with you speeding the process, I want you to become the leader of these great people, I will teach you as much as I can but the rest is up to you, everyone here trusts you and loves you as I do, you'll make a great leader." "You can't be serious." I said not being able to comprehend what he was saying. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. You'll do good son, I know it."

"Hey Abraham sorry to keep you waiting." Ramirez said entering the castle. "That's alright, nice place you have here." I complimented. He smirked "Two years gives you a lot to do, anyways we need to talk." "About what?" I asked "Julian, if you and I made it to this world he had to make it to." Ramirez responded "We'll even if he did make it we don't know if he survived." I said sheepishly. Ramirez gave me a dark look "Just because he's a smart ass sometimes, and always gets us into trouble, doesn't mean we can just give up on him." I sighed "what do you suppose we do?" I asked "First thing tomorrow, we go look for him around the area, we have to at least try and find him."

**Julian's P.O.V**

Mark was the first to turn around. "Oh shit." He gasped, the rest of us turned around and had the same expression as Mark. There were more than forty wolves in front of us. They were all in small groups of about five. "Can we ever catch a break?" Andr whined, I whispered to Mark and Brittney. "Can you guys and Andr take them on?" "Are you freaking serious, were good but were not that good, we need like five other ender people to take them on." Mark hissed. The wolves started to surround us in a circle so we couldn't escape. "Do you think you can teleport behind them and run away?" I asked "They would catch up to us in seconds." Britney said. "You can be such an idiot Julian." Mark insulted "I don't see you coming up wi-"Brothers and sisters, stand down, we are not here to fight." A voice ordered. "The wolves obeyed and started to back up from us. I sighed in relief, I was glad I wouldn't be getting ripped to shreds.

"Hey guys look." Brittney pointed. I looked where she was pointing and saw someone come out through the forest. As soon as Andr saw her she grew a disgusted face "I shouldn't know these were nudist girl's followers." When I fully saw the girl Andr was talking about I looked away embarrassed with my cheeks burning red. She had long white hair that went down to her back and around her shoulders. She had big silver eyes but the one thing that stood out the most was that she was completely naked. She started to walk closer to us and I continued to look away. "Andr how good to see you." She said. Andr stayed silent. "Who have we here?" she asked, I knew she was talking about me. "I-I'm J-Julian miss." I stuttered not looking at her. She grabbed the sides of my head and made me look at her face. "My, my you don't look ender." She said examining me. "It's because he's not, he's… well we don't actually know." Andr explained "I bet he's villager breed." Mark said "no, villagers have orange eyes like Cupa, he has brown eyes…. what are you exactly? The lady asked. "I'm just a human." I simply stated. She smiled. "Well then, I guess we'll have to make you a breed won't we." She smiled seductively. Andr yanked me away from her. "Back off Whitney, we found him first." Andr said putting me behind her. "Now, Andr you can't just take him as your property, you know everyone wants a non-breed, only they can be transformed into a single breed." Whitney explained "I don't care you can't have him." Andr said.

Whitney looked at me for a second and finally said "We can argue about this later Andr, there's more important things to talk about." "What do you mean?" Andr asked. "I'm here the same reason you are." Andr frowned. "Do you know who else has fallen?" "I've heard that Skelly headed to the creeper kingdom to meet up with Cupa so they could team up, The hybrids had taken over my caves a while ago, now they're going deeper inside them so that they can take the abandoned mine shafts where The spider sisters are hiding." Whitney announced. "Where are you heading?" Andr asked "The Mountains, that's the best hiding spot against those things." "….Were heading there to….maybe you want to travel together." Andr said arguing with herself. "That sounds great, but if you're looking for protection from my pact then enjoy it while it lasts, my amulet is gone. They have a few more hours." Andr nodded. Without any more waiting we started for the mountains with Andr and Whitney close to my side.

**In a village in the forests of the south**

Journal entry 1

Dad has been saying to stay in the village, ever since the reports of the first disappearances everyone's been on edge, just glad they're building the wall  
**Journal entry 2  
**The wall is up and everything seemed to return to normal, still that hasn't stopped some people from packing up and leaving, I asked Dad if we were leaving to but he said we were perfectly safe.  
**Journal entry 3  
**it's been to long since I wrote in here, I wish we had left with the others when we had the chance, there's been more sightings of the things people call hybrids. My dad thinks that's crazy and there's no ways that was possible, still I just want to leave.  
**Journal entry 4  
**its suicide to leave the safety of the walls, anyone who leaves is never heard from again, the elder has banned the gate from being open, Dad was one of the people who disappeared. I'm on my own now.  
**Journal entry 5  
**they breached the walls, those demons have actually done it, they were something I would have ever imagined. I locked myself in my house while chaos rages outside. It gives me time to think. I know soon I'll be joining my father, and everyone else who was foolish to stay.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. CJ

**Chapter 11  
C.J's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I accepted that contract, I almost died for only 3 emeralds, that wouldn't even get me a nice dinner." I thought as I entered the tavern. As soon as the bartender saw me he smiled, I had always came here to get new contracts and rest up. I walked over and sat down at the barstool, ordering a drink with the three emeralds.

As soon as I was served the bartender leaned in "Hey C.J that cloaked figure wants you in the back table over there, been waiting here all day for you, wouldn't say why, probably wants a job done." The bartender said as he went to another customer. I sighed, could I ever get a day off, bad enough I almost got killed in my last job, no need going out there again. I got up from the stool and carried my drink to the back of the partially empty bar. "Couldn't anyone enjoy a drink, in these dark times?" I thought to myself.

When I finally got the man's table, I pulled a chair and sat down. I couldn't see most of the man's facial features since he was wearing a dark blue tattered cloak. "So you're the only known mercenary around here?" The man stated as he examined me. "Do you have a job for me or what, and it better have a fat pouch of emeralds included." I said wanting to get this over with.

"Patience man, I'm getting to that, as you know we've lost contact with the surrounding villages around us, we still don't know what the cause is but there've been reports of screams, dead bodies, and other things coming from the south." The man began as he reached for something in his pocket.

" Who are you?" I asked. The man seemed startled by my question. "Why do you ask?" He replied. "A normal villager wouldn't know or pay attention to all these things, they just listen to what there told and suppose everything we'll turn out ok." I responded leaning in.

the man was still for a moment. "Well Sir, don't you know it's rude to ask those sort of ques-." I had enough of his talk and reached for the hood of his cloak and yanked it off. The man had a bald shiny head with his only facial hair being a beard and a moustache, but I recognized him completely. "Holy shit." I whispered. The man yanked his hood back on "You fool! Do you have any idea what people would say if they saw me?" The man hissed frantically looking around.

"Well you shouldn't have told me you were Notch, god I can't believe your real." I hissed back, trying to figure out how he was here "of course I'm real mortal, why wouldn't I be." He said as if I was stupid "I'm not a very religious person your highness." I sarcastically responded. "Well I don't really care if you're the village's priest, I just need your help." He said "What is it?" I asked.

"Ever since the villages around the area fell to the beasts, everyone's been trying to find a safe place to go." Notch started. "Why don't they just head over to the kingdom across the desert, I heard they haven't been affected." "They don't care about you people, ever since the first attacks they blocked off anyone getting into their haven, besides its suicide to cross the desert. All of the people in the kingdom think all of you were foolish to come to the wilderness when the king opened it to everyone, but you all didn't listen and thanks to that you're all going to die." Notch finished taking my drink and taking a long swig of it. "What does this have to do with the job you need." I said. "Simple, I want you to come with me to the kingdom across the desert and convince them to let us in and everyone else to, and there something else, ever since I heard of the attacks, I dedicated myself to stay here until everyone is safe, so even though I hate the idea, I have to live like you mortals until the threat is gone." Notch frowned. "Whoa hold on, you want me to me to go with you across the desert that you said was suicidal and try to get into a locked kingdom when they denied everyone else access and then make them let everyone else in to?" I asked making sure I heard him clearly.

Notch leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Awesome plan huh mortal." I wanted to slap reality into his stupid pompous face. "How much are you willing to pay? I groaned knowing I would be doing this either way since I was broke. "Hah do you underestimate me mortal I'm a god I can make all your dreams come true." Notch scoffed. "Would you stop calling me that?" I gritted getting mad. "Ok, well since I guess you've probably agreed knowing that this an offer you can't refuse by yours truly, we should get going." Notch gleamed getting up and taking another swig and throwing the mug on the floor.

"Wait were leaving now? We still got to get supplies like food and wat-." Notch shushed me. "Easy my boy, everything we need is outside." Notch assured pushing me out the door. Once we were outside, Notch pointed at something and smiled with his eyes closed. I looked and saw two horses pulling a big wagon with tons of supplies in the back. "Well shall we?" Notch said getting on

**Abrahams P.O.V**

I woke up with a yawn. Today was the day we searched for Julian. I got dressed and walked into the main hall to find Ramirez dealing with a horde of villagers. "My lord can you please help me find a spot for the business you promised." "Sir there needs to be some sort of law enforcement, I was robbed in broad daylight." "Mister my father is terribly ill is there any medical experienced people around?" There were questions being asked left and right. Ramirez managed to get out of the crowd and get too me. "Were going to have to delay the search, there's no way these people will stop." Ramirez said. "Relax, I'll help you with them and then we can go there's no need to rush, if Julian survived this long I'm sure he can wait." I assured.

**Julian's P.O.V  
**

We had managed to get deep into the mountains. Our food supply was always scares but we managed to find cows, pigs, and chickens along the way. As we were eating a meal I asked a question that was stuck in my head. "Hey there aren't any animal princesses are there?" I asked "Not that we no off, but there could be a possibly, everything living has a ruler around here." Andr said as she took a bite out of a chicken leg. "They aren't mad that were eating there kind are they?" I responded a little worried. "Relax Sissy, even if there were prince or princesses for them what do you think they would going to do, moo at us." Mark snickered. Brittney slapped the back of his head "what did I tell you about insulting royalty." Mark mumbled something and continued to eat. I continued to eat to, Mark was right, what could they do to us.

**End of chapter 11**

**accepting minor OC's, someone who lives in safe haven, might become a major OC**


	12. robbers

**Chapter 12**

**Abraham's P.O.V**

Ramirez had told me to look around the city for anyone who needed help while he dealt with everyone in the castle. I was glad he had told me that since I wanted to explore the city a little more. As I traveled through the main street I saw smoke coming from a bakery's chimney and the clanging sound of a local blacksmith.

I was always amazed at how fast villagers adapted, which was another reason they took death so calmly and just spoke a prayer or to. But they weren't to be underestimated as they can do some great and terrifying things as any human would have done on earth. There were times when I had ruled the village, bandits would attack, they were worse than mobs since they had better minds. But due to our volunteers we always held them back.

I had entered the town square where a few villagers had set up stalls to trade some goods. It was very crowded and I could barely get to one place or another. But there were a few people who caught my eye. Their clothes were torn slightly and didn't look like they fit, I thought I had recognized them from the past village but couldn't make their faces out as they were wearing black bandanas. I counted 3 of them around the square.

I kept my eye on one who walked into the crowd, shoving a man slightly, but I could see his hand reach at his gold nugget pouch and snatched it while the villager gave him a dirty look. That was enough for me to step in. I walked into the crowd, trying to get past all the shoppers. The robber then did a motion with his hand and the other robbers started to follow him at a distance. When I had finally gotten past everyone I was about to grab the man's shoulder to confront him when I saw the dagger next to his thigh, hidden.

I stepped back, I was unarmed. The man looked at me for a second as if seeing if I was going to do anything and walked off, shoving a few more people grabbing their purses in the process. Once the robber was out of the square, I could see him and the other two walk into a small mansion that must have belonged to one of them.

As once being a protector of these people I couldn't just let this slide by. I was in need of a new weapon anyways and walked into the blacksmiths shop on my way back into the square. "Ah if it isn't our old mayor Abraham, what can I do for you sir, Can I interest you in some gardening tools or some hose shoes?" She said in a cheery voice. "I was actually looking for a weapon." I said sheepishly. She was silent for a moment but then a grin spread across her tan, dirty face. "Want the good stuff eh, well lucky for you I have quite the collection." she said motioning me to follow her across the counter.

"So where do you keep them?" I questioned. "In here." She motioned toward an iron door. I stood back as she pulled down a small lever which made the door swing open. I followed her inside where she walked over to five different boxes "These boxes hold different weapons, the first one holds longs swords, the second one, short swords, the middle one daggers and throwing knives, the fourth one flails, and the last one cross bows which aren't very good quality since that's the carpenters job to make." She finished. "When did you make these?" I muttered impressed at her arsenal. "Well I can't just make gardening tools and other crap, that's just boring." She laughed.

When I had gone through the boxes, I had chosen two daggers, three throwing knives, a cross bow with a couple bolts. "What do you need these for anyways?" The blacksmith asked. "Just need to take care of a couple of robbers." I replied. "What are you going to do massacre them all!" she said as if were crazy. "Relax, I doubt I'll use any of this stuff on them, it'll probably scare the crap out of them before I even say a word." I grinned. "Let's hope, anyways take them for free, no need paying me after how you helped everyone." She assured. "Thanks…" "Velma." She said. I thanked her again and left the shop. All I had to do was confront the thieves.

**Julian's P.O.V**

At long last, after the long trek up the mountain we had finally made it to the top. Food was running low and we couldn't find as much as we used to and whenever we did see one it ran away as if knowing we were going to kill it. I sat on a rock, extremely tired next to Andr. Whitney though, seemed as energized as ever. "There's a small valley up ahead with a small forest area, there's also a….castle." Whitney said not believing herself.

Andr got up and followed her gaze seeing it to. Is there a mob kingdom up here?" I asked. "Not that we know of, maybe its villager made." She said still scanning the area. "No, it can't be, villagers have never been heard of to do that." Mark added. "Well whatever it is we should head for it right now." Whitney said getting ready for the trek down. I groaned, I would never make it that far without rest. Besides I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. "Stop being a baby Julian, you should be worrying about water more than food anyways, that'll kill you way faster." Mark grumbled scanning the area for water. I sighed and got up. All of Whitney's subjects had long ago changed into human's which made hunting food even harder, but they still hunted in pacts and found enough food to barley keep us going.

The only good thing about going downhill was that we moved at a quicker pace than the way up. What took us most of last night yesterday to get uphill, only took us about a half an hour to get to the bottom We had finally started to enter the forest and head towards the castle that Whitney and Andr had reported. Maybe there we could stop traveling and finally be safe.

But something didn't feel right. There were still princesses out there that were looking for refugee from the incoming threat. Even though we hadn't seen much of them was because they were too busy trying to take over the mob kingdoms. But once they have reached their goal they would roam the land in place of the regular mobs.

We had finally gotten out of the dense trees and come up to the gates of the fortress. "Hey you people down their state your business!" A man yelled from the high wall. "Were looking for a place to stay!" I replied. There was a short silence and I could hear a conversation on the wall. "Stay where you are, we have to get approval from the king." The man replied and soon disappeared. After a long wait the gate opened and their stood a crowd of people wanting to see what the commotion was a about. But in the middle of them all was Ramirez. I stood there with a shocked impression on my face. Ramirez smiled and motioned everyone to come inside. "Welcome to my Safe Haven everyone, and Julian." He greeted

**End of chapter 12**


End file.
